Nuestra Primera Navidad Juntos
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: La pequeña pelirroja esperó ansiosamente en la ventana, saltando de arriba a bajo muy emocionadamente y ella miró afuera, hacia la nieve que cubría el escenario su paciencia fue recompensada cuando tocaron la puerta.


_**PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Nuestra Primera Navidad Juntos.**_

 _ **Autor original:**_

 _ **Eddy13**_

 _ **Caricatura:**_

 _ **Kimposible**_

 _ **Personajes:**_

 _ **Ron y Kim.**_

 _ **Notas de Autor: Mis disculpas, por no publicar está historia, en mis vacaciones en ese momento estaba enfermo hasta ahora. Con suerte a todos les resultará algo agradable a pesar de que lo publique tarde. Está historia está centrada en el mismo universo que el primer aniversario como amigos a ¡Disfrutar!**_

 _ **Notas del traductor: Primero que todo quiero darles, las al autor original para permitirme traducir este One Shot espero que sea de su agrado gracias Eddy13 por permitirme traducir este fic en español para los lectores que leemos español cómo, yo bien vamos a iniciar con el fic para está ocasión espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **La pequeña pelirroja esperó ansiosamente en la ventana, saltando de arriba a bajo muy emocionadamente y ella miró afuera, hacia la nieve que cubría el escenario su paciencia fue recompensada cuando tocaron la puerta.**_

—Él está aquí, él está aquí, gritó emocionada mientras saltaba del Sofá.

—Calmate Kimmie, dijo su madre y ella caminó hasta la puerta a responder y salió un hombre de estatura pequeña, con el pelo rubio usando gafas, y un joven niño rubio a su lado quién emocionadamente, corrió hacía la casa hasta dónde está Kim, y los dos niños hablaban emocionados.

—Hola Gene, saludó Anne al padre de Ron, gracias por traer a Ron a celebrar la Navidad con nosotros.

—Bueno es lo justo ¿No?, desde que permitirte a Kim celebrar Hanuka con nosotros, replicó Gene antes de llamar a su hijo afuera, Ronald se bueno con el Sr y la Sra Posible tú madre y yo tendremos por ti mañana, para recogerte.

—Bien papá, le respondió a su padre, él y Kim fueron adentro a la sala.

—Estoy muy feliz de que pudieras venir Ron, abrazó a su mejor amiga por casi un año.

—Gracias por invitarme KP, contestó Ron tengo algo que preguntarte ¿Navidad es parecido a Hanuka?

—Bueno en lugar de encender, velas por ochos días y cantar esa divertida canción en el idioma que tú padre la estaba cantando. Nosotros declaramos las luces de arriba además de decorar el árbol y abrir los regalos, declaró Kim.

—Eso suena divertido, dijo Ron.

—¡Lo es, Kim asintió oh y espera hasta que veas el muñeco de nieve Hank!

—¿Quién es ese? Preguntó Ron.

—¡Solamente la mejor caricatura, del muñeco de nieve en la televisión! Comentó Kim, emocionadamente.

—Ah déjame avisarte, comentó Kim Siniestramente no te acerques al muerdago que está debajo del techo de la casa.

—¿Por qué? Preguntó Ron.

—Por qué alguien podría besarte, explicó Kim. Siempre cuando mamá y mi papá están debajo del muerdago ellos se besan.

 _ **Los dos niños se estremecieron. Gracias por el aviso, dijo Ron.**_

¡Oh dijo Kim emocionada, por qué vio a sus padres y los hermanos recién nacidos reunidos en frente de la ventana antes de correr, hacía ellos es hora de encender la casa.

 _Curioso por la tradición de su amiga, Ron siguió a Kim a la ventana pero desafortunadamente tuvo una fracción de segundos para notar que Kim se cubrió sus ojos mientras su padre buscaba un gran interruptor en un destello, literal una docena de luces que se encendieron en la casa en sus intensos filamentos golpeando a Ron justo en sus cornetas._

—Aaaah, él Rubio gritó y cayó al piso sin poder ver.

—Ron ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Kim asustada mientras saltaba hacia él.

—¿Qué fue eso? Dijo Ron cuando él ve manchas en frentes de sus ojos.

— Disculpa, dijo Kim debí de haberte avisado que cerrará tus ojos.

—Bueno no te preocupes, dijo Ron mientras se frotaba los ojos me asegurare que nunca vuelva a pasar.

 _ **Después de iluminar la casa los Posibles, fueron a decorar el árbol de Navidad desenerredando las luces y ponerle la estrella a la punta del árbol.**_

 _ **Después de que Kim y Ron miraran a los adultos cantar cuentos de Navidad seguido por el Rompope, Ron dijo que Rufus lo amaba.**_

 _Después de ver el Sketch de Navidad, Kim y Ron fueron a ver al muñeco de nieve Hank Ron estaba completamente fascinado por el espectáculo. Y por lo que cantaba el muñeco que era interpretado por personas. Jurandose así mismo que vería el espectáculo todos los años cada vez que se presentará._

 _Con el tiempo llegó la hora de irse a acostarse. Kim no quería ir a dormir pero, sus padres le recordaron que Santa no vendría a menos que estuviera en la cama por lo que aceptó de mala gana._

 _ **Después de una discusión, con James él estuvo de acuerdo que Ron durmiera en el cuarto de Kim en una bolsa de Dormir en el piso.**_

 _Así los dos niños disfrutaron de un día ya en sus camas Ron habló._

—Está fue una gran noche KP, dijo él feliz.

 _Kim sólo sonrió._

—Sólo espera hasta mañana ahí habrán muchos regalos en el árbol.

 _Ron fruncio su cepo._

—¿Tú piensas que Santa podría dejarme, algo siempre pensé que no celebraría la Navidad antes?.

—Por supuesto asintió Kim Santa visita a los niños buenos y las niñas y estoy segura que te dejará un lindo regalo.

 _Sonriendo de medio lado, en su bolsa de Dormir con un bostezo._

—¿Quieres saber que quiero para Navidad KP? Preguntó con una Sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Dijo Kim, acurrucandose en su cama.

—Celebrar Navidad y Hanuka, contigo por el resto de mi vida, respondió el Rubio.

 _Kim sonrió. Eso fue lo que ella también deseó._

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presentó:**_

 _ **Nuestra Primera Navidad Juntos.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Mis disculpas por lo abrupta pero quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible y no tuve tiempo en pensar en una trama mejor. Con suerte la próxima Navidad escribiré una historia con una trama más fuerte.**_

 _ **Notas de Traductor: Bien hasta aquí está es mi primera traducción para esté fandom de Kimposible espero que sea de su agrado nos vemos pronto en otras historias o traducciones me despido pero no sin antes de, darle créditos a Eddy13 por dejarme traducir su historia sin su permiso no lo pudiera traducirlo al español.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen de portada a los debidos autores de fanarts.**_

 _ **Palabras editadas:**_

 _ **Palabras escritas: 802 Palabras editadas.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Fuera~.**_


End file.
